Growing plants generally involves the use of ceramic pots, and other planting accessories which take up space. The storage of pots can consume much needed space that may not be available to those that live in apartments and in small spaces.
Additionally, planters are often one size and allow for plantings that accommodate that size. Accordingly, if the planter is too large or too small to accommodate the number of plants to be planted in the pot, then one generally opts not to use it since it will impact the growth of the plants therein.
Hence, a need exists for a planter that can be efficiently stored. In particular, a need exists for a planter that can be folded or collapsed so that it can be stored in a small space. Additionally, a need exists for a planter that allows one to fold away compartments that are not being used to accommodate the number of plantings to be done.